


Worth It

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Katie is clearly feeling a little miserable and yet John can't help but smile when the door slams and she slips into the kitchen, kissing her softly even as he pulls her closer. She is quiet for a while, then speaks, her voice soft but a little shaky. 

"You know... sometimes I wonder if life's really worth it. Then I look at your smile and I know it is."

He can't help but smile at her words, noting how quickly she smiles in return before kissing her again gently. 

"Well, I'll keep smiling then."

He murmurs as he pulls back slightly, moving to turn down the dinner before stepping closer again and pulling her into another tight hug. 

"Rough day?"

"No... Well, yes..."

"I saw the reply, what the hell do you mean by 'older'?"

His tone is teasing even as he kisses her gently. 

"You are still utterly beautiful.... and so very mine."


End file.
